


The Lost City of Jedha

by Quipxotic



Series: Monsters and Legends AUs [5]
Category: Rogue One: A Star Wars Story (2016), The Mummy (1999)
Genre: Action/Adventure, Alternate Universe - The Mummy Fusion, Awkward Romance, Brother-Sister Relationships, Crossover, Drabble, Drabble Collection, F/M, Jedha, M/M, Prison Break (sort of), Rogue One/The Mummy Fusion, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-11-05 06:56:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 50
Words: 5,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11008272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Quipxotic/pseuds/Quipxotic
Summary: Bodhi is a librarian fascinated by the ancient history of Jedhi. When his sister, Jyn, finds a map that seems to lead to a lost city, they find themselves drawn into the adventure of a lifetime.All drabbles are 100 words by AO3's count.





	1. Outnumbered

Cassian Andor stared at the approaching forces. There were too many for his soldiers to defeat, but the desert around them made retreat impossible. Besides, if the thing they were searching for existed, he couldn’t allow the Imperials to take it.

He checked his blaster rifle and glanced at the men on either side of him. Fassio was backing away slowly. Cassian wondered whether the double-agent was more likely to flee or shoot him in the back. On his left, Tivik was twitchy as always.

“You’re with me on this one, right?”

Tivik laughed nervously. “Your strength gives me strength.” 


	2. The Battle

Throwing away his blaster, Tivik ran toward the ruins. 

“Tivik!” Cassian yelled. “Come back-“ 

Then the Imperials were on them. The fighting was fierce and the rebels were soon overrun.

“Retreat,” Cassian called to anyone who was alive to hear. “Back to the city!” Firing continuously, he ran toward the small tomb they’d found open when they’d arrived. He spotted Tivik hiding nearby. “Get inside!” 

Tivik ran to the door, but then began closing it behind him.

“No! Don’t you dare-“ The door slid into place with a thud. Cassian cried out in frustration and searched for another defensible spot. 


	3. The Things Under the Sand

Cassian found himself alone and surrounded. He turned to face his attackers with defiance, but was surprised to see them staring at him as if frozen in fear. 

Suddenly the sands around them erupted. Something from underneath the desert attacked the stormtroopers, flinging man and machine like toys against the ancient columns of the lost city. Cassian backed away from the maelstrom until he bumped against something solid. Looking up, he saw a large statue, hooded and cloaked with stone robes that hid its face.

Something swam through the sand to brush lightly against Cassian’s feet. He turned and ran.


	4. The Guardians

On a cliff above the lost city, two men observed the battle. The larger of them aimed his cannon at a lone figure escaping on foot, but his companion put a restraining hand on his arm.

“The creature is undisturbed, that’s all that matters.” 

“What if he tells others what he’s seen?”

Chirrut tilted his head slightly. Below them, Cassian turned to squint up towards where they stood as if he’d felt someone watching. “The Force moves strangely around this one. He may yet have a role to play.”

Baze snorted in derision. “The desert will probably kill him anyway.” 


	5. Escaping the Cursed City

Cassian looked away from the cliffs to glance toward the ruins. There were no rebel survivors and the stormtrooper blaster fire was dwindling. Soon the city would seem as empty as it had when they’d first arrived.

He hadn’t believed the stories that the lost city was haunted, cursed, or hid vast treasures. He was a practical man and if the Rebel Alliance though there was a weapon stored here then he’d investigate, no questions asked.

He’d seen no sign of a weapon, but Cassian was sure of two things: something lived in Hamunaptra and Rebel Intelligence needed to know.


	6. A Bit of a Mess

Bodhi stared in horror at the data tapes lying higgledy-piggledy around him. He’d been shelving the recently accessed S tapes (“Summertime War, The,” “Shu-Torun,” “Sethun“) when he’d discovered a T (“Trade conflicts”). Rather than moving the hover station, he’d leaned across to the other side of the aisle. He’d overbalanced, knocking hard against the twelve-foot-high shelving unit. That unit had collapsed upon the next one, which collapsed the next one, and so on. 

He tried to imagine the chief curator’s reaction when she saw the mess. Mon Mothma was usually preternaturally calm, but this might push her over the edge.


	7. In Search of a Noise

As he began cleaning up the data tapes, Bodhi heard sounds coming from a room near the library. It was an odd bumping, rustling noise - loud enough that it was impossible to ignore. It was still early morning, meaning the Museum of Antiquities hadn’t opened yet, so it couldn’t be caused by members of the public. Bodhi placed the tapes back on the floor and went to find the sound.

The room beyond was seemingly empty except for the usual exhibits. The light was kept low to protect the artifacts and Bodhi moved slowly to avoid bumping into anything irreplaceable. 


	8. A Surprise in the Museum

Bodhi crept through the museum display on the religions of Jedha, searching for the source of the noise. Cautiously he called out the names of his coworkers. “Valwid? K-Ohn?” The noise continued. “Bob?” 

As he neared the display on Jedha City’s long history with the Brotherhood of the Beatific Countenance, the sound grew louder. He’d always found the empty full-body vestments slightly creepy, as if something lurked behind their blank eye-slits, watching with malice and resentment. 

Suddenly one of the vestments lurched forward as if to grab him! Bodhi cried out in horror and a familiar voice hooted with laughter. 


	9. Brother and Sister

Jyn laughed, slipping out from behind the empty vestments. “You should see your face!”

“Jyn! Come out from the displays. If the chief curator saw you-”

“She’d probably laugh too-“

“Please don’t ruin my career like you’ve ruined yours.”

“Ruined? My dear, sweet little brother, my career opportunities are looking up.”

Bodhi snorted. “Jyn, now isn’t a good time. I just made a bit of a mess in the library and the Beshka scholars have rejected my application, again-“

Jyn sighed and brushed back a few errant hairs that had escaped his ponytail. “Never mind, Bodhi. You’ll always have me.”


	10. Tell Me I've Found Something

“Don’t worry, I’ve got something that’ll cheer you up-”

Bodhi rolled his eyes. “If I have to take another piece of junk to the curator for you-“ Jyn held up a small box and he froze, fascinated. It looked like an ancient Jedhan puzzle box. “Where did you find this?”

“At a dig down in…the Catacombs of Cadera. Tell me I’ve found something Bodhi-“

Bodhi took it from her gently and examined its sides, feeling for a catch. At last he found one and the box lid opened to reveal something hidden inside. “Jyn, I think you’ve found something.”


	11. The Map

“The language is Ancient Jedhan.” Bodhi pointed at the spidery script on the projected map. The image wavered slightly as the data chip showed signs of age. “It’s clearly a map to Hamunaptra.”

“Surely not.” Mon Mothma joined him. “It’s a myth. A bedtime story for children.”

“Are we talking about _THE_ Hamunaptra?” Jyn stared at the map. “Where the Jedi hid their treasures?“

“Their knowledge,” Bodhi corrected.

Jyn walked to stand near the others. “You say potato-”

“Don’t be ridiculous.” Mon frowned. “Many have tried to find the lost city, but no one has. Most have never come back.”


	12. What's Its History?

Jyn scoffed. “Because the city’s cursed?”

“No,” Mon smiled, “but the desert can be dangerous. And then there are Saw Gerrera’s forces-“

Jyn shifted uncomfortably and exchanged a look with her brother. The map suddenly blinked off and they turned to see Mon holding the data chip. 

“Perhaps Valwid should see this.” She began to pocket the device but Jyn stopped her.

“That’s mine,” she took the data chip and puzzle box. “If it’s what you think it is, it’s worth a lot of credits.”

“But what’s its history?” Bodhi regarded Jyn closely. “Where did you say you found it?”


	13. You Lied to Me

Bodhi dodged several red-robed worshipers as he hurried away from the museum. NiJedha was always busy at midday when pilgrims mixed with locals buying quick lunches from stalls along the streets. Jyn followed him, but Bodhi glared at her. “You told me you got it on a dig!”

“Yeah, well-“

“You lied to me!” 

“I lie to everyone, why should I make an exception for you?”

“Because I’m your brother!”

“That just makes you more gullible.” Jyn grabbed his arm. “This is not a good idea, Bodhi-“

“What choice do I have? I have to know where it came from.”


	14. Searching for a Man

“I borrowed it-“

“You stole it.”

“Technically,” Jyn conceded, “which is why this is a bad idea.”

“Who did you steal it from?” Bodhi noticed several people staring at them and lowered his voice, “A pilgrim?”

“Could have been,” Jyn shrugged. “But, there was something…odd about him.” She smirked. “He was good-looking though.”

Bodhi harrumphed. “Great, I’m sure that’ll help us find him. Where was he when you…you know-“

“Picked his pocket?” Jyn offered helpfully.

“Exactly.”

“Kira Frourst’s place.”

“The cantina near the Imperial district?” Bodhi frowned and bit his lip. “Then I guess we try there first.”


	15. Mistaken Identity

Kira Frourst stood behind the bar and eyed the pair warily. “Why do you want to know?”

“ _We_ don’t-“

“We do,” Bodhi interrupted his sister. “He…visited the museum recently and…left behind some property we’d like to return.”

“Uh-huh.” Kira put down the glass she was cleaning. “You’re out of luck. He was arrested.”

“Arrested?” Bodhi squeaked in alarm. “Why?

“There were a series of thefts here last night.” Kira stared at Jyn accusingly. “He was arrested under suspicion of being a pick-pocket.”

Bodhi turned to glare at Jyn who had the decency to look slightly guilty.

“That’s…unfortunate?”


	16. All in the Family

“Stop complaining,” Bodhi reprimanded quietly. “We’re lucky the civil authorities arrested him rather than the Imperials.”

“I don’t like prisons,” Jyn hissed back.

“The man arrested at Frourst’s?” The prison official wandered back into the room carrying a datapad. “Yes, I have him. Calls himself Maydiar Tov.” Jyn frowned at the name but said nothing. “You say you’re family?”

“He’s our cousin.” Bodhi smiled innocently. “Can we see him?”

“You can have five minutes.”

As they followed the official further into the prison, Jyn's frown deepened.

“What’s wrong now?”

“It’s not the right name. Last night he called himself…Cassian.”


	17. Prison Meeting

“Let me do the talking.”

Jyn smirked. “Sure.” 

“I can handle this,” Bodhi assured her as the door to the observation room opened. 

Whatever he’d expected, the man the guards led in wasn’t it. He was slight and unassuming with a boyish appearance. Jyn was right, he was attractive.

“Ummmm,“ Bodhi began, suddenly at a loss for words. Behind him Jyn snickered. 

“We only have a few minutes,” the man said, “so who are you?”

“My brother works for the Museum.” Jyn leaned forward. “I’m an…entrepreneur. We found your puzzle box and wondered if you’d tell us about it.”


	18. Recognition

Cassian studied them. The man looked utterly flustered while the woman was grinning in a way she seemed to think was charming, but was actually a bit unnerving. If they were Imperial agents, they were unusual ones.

“Found,” he repeated. “Found where?”

“Oh, around,” the woman replied vaguely. “On the streets…near Frourst’s.”

Cassian narrowed his eyes at the obvious lie. The box had disappeared inside the cantina; he’d noticed it not long after being bumped by…

“Have we met?” he asked, already knowing the answer. “You look very familiar.”

She smiled widely. “I just have one of those faces.”


	19. An Offer

Jyn watched the affable expression drop from the stranger’s face. For a moment he studied her intensely, then his face became an unreadable mask. This one could be trouble, she thought. To cover her unease, she sneered at him.

“The…box is important.” Bodhi said, interrupting their staring match. “Where did you find it? Can you tell me anything of its history?” 

The man regarded him shrewdly. “Why should I?”

“Because…” Bodhi faltered, “maybe we can help you?”

Jyn groaned inwardly. What was he doing?

“Really?” The stranger crossed his arms. “How?”

“Maybe…we can get you out of here?”


	20. Free Me

“Bodhi, that’s a bad idea.” 

“It’s the least we can do,” he whispered back. “Jyn, it’s your fault he’s here!”

“Don’t-“

The door clanged, signaling the guard’s imminent return. The man weighed his options and quickly made a decision. He leaned forward so his face was almost touching Bodhi’s and whispered, “I’ve been to Hamunaptra. Get me out of here and I’ll tell you about it.”

Bodhi’s eyes went wide. “You’ve been to the lost city? Where is it?”

The stranger’s mouth barely grazed Bodhi’s. “Free me and find out.”

“Time’s up!” The guard entered and pulled the prisoner away.


	21. Another Prison Meeting

“Please,” Bodhi begged, “five more minutes.” 

Ignoring him, the guard pushed Cassian into the hallway and slammed the door behind him. “Move,” he ordered, dragging the rebel in a new direction. “It’s your lucky day! Someone else wants to see you.”

“Who?”

The guard grinned. “You’ll see.”

They walked down a maze of corridors. Finally the guard stopped in front of a door and punched in a code. It slid open to reveal a prison official standing with a KX-series droid.

“The orders are legit,” the official said, handing them to her colleague. “This one’s being transferred into Imperial custody.”


	22. The Handover

“Why do the Imperials want him,” the guard asked the security droid.

Before the KX model could reply, Cassian - seeming to trip on nothing - fell against the droid, drawing its attention.

“Don’t bother,” the prison official said dismissively, “this says its vocabulator is broken.” The droid gave her an indignant look as she shoved the datapad into its hand. “Go on, take him. What are you waiting for, you stupid thing?”

With one last glare, the droid seized Cassian and escorted him from the building.

As they walked away, K-2SO muttered, “Broken vocabulator? What an obvious-“

“Quiet Kay!” Cassian hissed.


	23. New Orders

Once they were concealed down an empty side street, Kaytoo freed Cassian’s hands.

“Where’s the ship?”

“It’s hidden outside the city,” the droid replied, “but we’re not going there.” 

“Why not? I need to report in-“

“New orders.” K-2SO plugged his data spike into the datapad and downloaded the information from the Alliance, erasing the fake prison transfer orders in the process.

Glancing around to make sure they were still unobserved, Cassian took the pad and ducked under an awning. Scanning the document, his eyes widened in shock. “What?”

“I agree, it’s a terrible plan. But what do I know?” 


	24. Making Plans

Back at the museum, Bodhi paced furiously. “We have to get him released. Can you imagine, Jyn? Someone who has actually been to Hamunaptra! All the things we could learn-“

“All the loot we could steal.” Jyn leaned against a display of musical instruments. “But he’s not our responsibility and we already have the map, so we don’t need him.”

“But-“

“Is this about that kiss?”

Bodhi looked indignant. “No!” Jyn grinned at him and he blushed. “Can’t your…’friends’ help?”

At that her smile disappeared. “You don’t want anything from them. Trust me.”

“Can I help?” Mon Mothma interjected.


	25. Clemency

Mon Mothma walked into the room, her long robe rustling quietly as she moved.

“Don’t know,” Jyn said wryly, “a jail break seems a bit outside the skillset of a museum curator.”

Mon ignored her and spoke to Bodhi. “I heard about the young man. I can speak to the authorities - in light of this new information and the potential historical value, perhaps they’ll drop the charges?”

Jyn snorted.

“I thought you didn’t believe in Hamunaptra?” Bodhi asked, studying his boss.

“I don’t, but you do. And I know you won’t let this go. Let me help, if I can.”


	26. Waiting to Leave

Two days later, Jyn and Bodhi were waiting at NiJedha’s spaceport.

“He won’t be here, you know.”

Bodhi shrugged. “Mon can be very convincing. She considered going into politics when she was younger. If it’s possible, she’ll make it happen.”

An announcement over the loudspeakers informed them that their shuttle would be leaving in five minutes.

“Well, if she’s going to work any miracles, she’d better hurry up.”

Bodhi pointed. “Look!” Through the crowd they could see the man they’d met in prison hurrying toward them. “You own me ten credits.”

“I don’t kriffing believe it! She actually did it.”


	27. Introductions At Last

The man approached them carrying a duffel over his shoulder. He looked cleaner and better rested than when they’d last seen him.

“I hear I have you two to thank for my freedom.”

“Well actually-“ Bodhi began, but Jyn interrupted him.

“It was difficult but we managed it.” She put out her hand. “Name’s Jyn. This is Bodhi. What should we call you, Maydiar Tov or Cassian Something-Or-Other?”

Cassian smiled warily as he shook her hand. “Cassian Andor.” Then he checked his pockets to make sure she hadn’t stolen anything. 

She grinned. “Oh I never steal from a partner, partner.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now obviously he shouldn't be giving them his actual name here, but I refuse to go through the rest of this story calling him Maydiar Tov or some other silly alias.
> 
> I've given up on making this sensible or logical and have embraced the sheer Big Dumb Summer Movie-ness of it all.


	28. Sand and Death

“You’re willing to join us?” Bodhi asked.

“That’s the deal. All charges dropped in exchange for taking you to the lost city.”

Bodhi took a step closer. “Mr. Andor-“

Cassian smiled at him. “Cassian-“

“…Cassian.” Bodhi struggled to retain a facade of professional detachment. “Can you look me in the eye and swear this isn’t some kind of con? Otherwise I’m warning you-“

Cassian raised his eyebrows at that. “You’re warning me? Listen, I led a team out to explore that city and all we found was sand and death. So I hope you’re ready for what you’re getting into.” 


	29. All Onboard the MU-1999

Bodhi was speechless, something that was unusual until recently.

“Here,” Cassian said, bending down to grab their bags, “let me help carry these. It sounds like the ship’s about to leave.” Then he hurried up the ramp and disappeared inside. 

Jyn bumped Bodhi with her shoulder. “Death and sand? Sounds like archaeology to me.” They grinned at each other and walked onboard arm in arm.

The shuttle was a repurposed MU-1999. Before the Imperial occupation such ships had been packed with tourists, but now the siblings found themselves sharing it with only a handful of anxious-looking locals and weary pilgrims.


	30. The Mission

Cassian closed the cabin door and locked it. Pulling a comm from his jacket, he spoke into it quietly.

“Kay? Are you there?”

“Where else would I be?”

“We’re clear. I’ve hidden the trackers on them.” Cassian huffed in exasperation. “They’re not the right people for this mission-“

“You made that argument already, Command didn’t agree-“

“I know.” Cassian sighed. “Follow us, but keep the ship out of sight.” 

“Of course. Although, I should be with you-”

“An Imperial security droid on an archeological expedition? Even I can’t make that lie sound believable. I’ll check in when I can.”

“Understood.”


	31. The Card Game

Cassian heard yelling as he stepped from his cabin. Walking toward the sound, he found Jyn in the midst of a spirited Binspo game. 

“Ah Cass,” she said with an annoying degree of familiarity, “we could use another player. Join us?”

He eyed the other players. A somber-faced human woman sat across from Jyn, flanked by a bearded man and a heavily shrouded Sabat who chewed absentmindedly on a toothpick. Although the three were dressed like pilgrims, something about them made Cassian suspicious. 

“I never gamble with my money, only with my life.”

“That can be arranged,” sneered the Sabat.


	32. Isn't It a Small Moon?

“So you’re archeologists?” the woman asked before Cassian could react. 

“Who told you that?”

All three of the strangers pointed at Jyn. “She did.”

“Because we are,” Jyn spluttered indignantly. “We’re humble scholars, exploring the ancient mysteries of Jedha for the betterment of all peoples and to increase-“

Cassian put a hand on her shoulder and squeezed. It was better not to over-egg it. “Exactly. Why do you ask?”

“Because so are we.” The woman smiled viciously. 

Cassian raised an eyebrow. “Isn’t that a coincidence? Where are you headed?” 

Jyn shrugged off his hand and grinned. “They’re searching for Hamunaptra.”


	33. When in Doubt, Lie

“Hamunaptra?” Cassian frowned. “Isn’t it a myth?”

“We’ve got a man who’s been there.” 

“Can you believe it, Cass?” Jyn smirked. “What are the odds?”

The woman fanned out her cards. “So that’s not where you’re going?”

Jyn and Cassian shared a look. “No,” they both lied. 

Then he noticed a tall, pale Twi’lek sitting nearby, paying close attention to their conversation. It was time to change the subject. “Sorry to interrupt,” Cassian said, shouldering his bag. “I was just looking for your brother.”

“Forward viewing deck,” Jyn replied. “Behave yourself.”

He briefly squeezed her shoulder again. “You too…partner.” 


	34. A Face from the Past

Jyn watched Cassian leave with a hint of jealousy. But she turned back to the game knowing she could ask Bodhi what they talked about later. 

She studied the faces of her opponents. They were as much archeologists as she was, in fact she was sure they were soldiers. But for which side? 

Then she spotted the Twi’lek and her mind raced with possibilities. He studiously avoided meeting her eyes, but she refused to play dumb. 

“Why are you here?” Jyn hissed. 

"We're seeking a great treasure, just like you Miss Rook." Beezer Fortuna smiled. "Or do you prefer Erso?"


	35. What's in a Name?

“Why ask questions you already know the answers to?”

Beezer shrugged. “I’m just amazed you choose to keep your family name given your father’s connections-“

“My father’s connections have nothing to do with me.” Jyn leaned forward. Her opponents stiffened and reached for their weapons, which confirmed her suspicion that they were Saw’s people. 

“They will if the Empire, or someone else, decides they do.”

“Is that a threat?”

Beezer put his hands out in a what-can-you-do gesture.

Jyn glared at him. “What do you want?”

“Right now just some information. Tell me about your new friend. Cass, was it?”


	36. Meanwhile on the Forward Viewing Deck

Bodhi looked up from his datapad. Out beyond the viewscreens night had fallen, but occasionally he spotted ancient statues or buildings that hadn’t yet succumbed to the desert. The MU-class ships were slow moving, making them ideal for leisurely tours of religious sites. Since the Imperial occupation they were primarily used as cheap transportation around the moon, which was why tonight he had the view all to himself.

A sudden thud startled Bodhi and he glanced around nervously. 

“Sorry.” Moving his pack off the table, Cassian sat across from the librarian and smiled sheepishly. “I didn’t mean to scare you.”


	37. Fairy Tales and Hokum

“Only your manners frighten me.” 

Cassian glanced at him. “My manners?”

Bodhi sighed, feeling embarrassed for bringing it up. “The kiss?”

“Ah.” Opening his pack, Cassian pulled out bits of metal and began assembling them into a blaster. 

Bodhi eyed the process suspiciously. “Are we going into battle, Mr. Andor?”

“Cassian-“ he corrected. “And yes. There’s something underneath the sand out there.”

“Well, I’m hoping to find a particular book. My sister thinks there’s treasure. What do you think we’ll find?”

“Danger. Many think the city is cursed-”

“You don’t seem the type to believe in fairy tales and hokum.“ 


	38. The Book of Restelly Quist

“I’m not.”

“Neither am I.” Bodhi picked up one of the parts to study it and Cassian snatched it out of his hands. “But I think we may find one of the most famous books in history there. It was written by the librarian Restelly Quist and contained many of the ancient Jedi’s lost secrets.” He smiled wistfully. “I’ve heard stories about it since I was little - it’s part of the reason I got into archeology in the first place.”

Cassian returned his smile. “And the fact that it was supposedly made out of pure gold means nothing to you?”


	39. Why Would a Kiss Ever Hurt?

Bodhi’s grin broadened. “You know the history!”

“Some of it,” Cassian conceded. 

“Um, by the way,” Bodhi swallowed nervously, “why did you kiss me?”

The spy shrugged. “I don’t know…I guess I thought it couldn’t hurt.” 

“Couldn’t hurt?” the librarian repeated. He narrowed his eyes in irritation. “I see. After all, why would a kiss ever hurt anyone?” He grabbed his datapad and, without looking back, stormed off in the direction of his room.

“What the-“ Frowning, Cassian watched him leave. Suddenly he heard a sound across the room. Gripping his blaster, he stood and quietly moved to investigate. 


	40. An Unexpected Reunion

The viewing deck was clearly doing double-duty as a storage area because shipping crates and cargo were stacked along the back wall. Cassian approached cautiously, his blaster at the ready. Once he reached the boxes, he paused to listen. For a while the only sound was the background hum of the ship’s engines. Then he heard a rustle of movement and the thud of something falling, followed by someone yelping in pain. 

The spy reacted instantly, reaching behind the boxes to pull the man lurking there out into the light. Cassian’s aim faltered when he recognized who it was. 

“Tivik?”


	41. The Spy and the Informant

“What a surprise!” Tivik gasped in a way that wasn’t remotely believable. “Cassian, my friend! I was worried about you.”

“So worried you abandoned me to die? What’re you doing here? Wait, let me guess…you’re with that group playing Binspo. What’s the scam, Tivik, take them out into the desert and leave them to rot?” 

“I value my life too much for that. These people, they’re-“ He looked passed Cassian’s shoulder and his eyes went wide. “Oh no.”

“Don’t try to con me, _old friend_. You’ll jump me the minute I turn my back.“

“No look!” He pointed. “Stormtroopers!”


	42. A New Kind of Trouble

Cassian huffed in exasperation. He had to look, just to make sure Tivik wasn’t lying. Cassian grabbed the man’s shirt, hauling the informant around so he could keep his blaster aimed at him. He stared out of the viewscreens and what he saw there made his mouth drop open. 

Tivik had told the truth. An Imperial ship was keeping pace with their own and getting nearer every second. There was movement on the ship’s side and lights began to blink near a hatch. A boarding hatch.

“Oh no,” Cassian said, letting Tivik go. “We have to get off this ship!”


	43. Beshka Scholars vs Cassian Andor

In his cabin, Bodhi paced while reading from a datapad. “Seit Beshka discovered the link to Restelly Quist in…” He paused, losing his train of thought for the third time in the last thirty seconds. “Oh come on,” he said angrily, “get over it already! It wasn’t that good a kiss.” 

Giving up on his studies, he tossed the datapad onto his bed and stared into the room’s mirror. How did Jyn do it, he wondered. She could charm anyone, while he had difficulty carrying on a normal conversation with a cute guy.

“It’s just so unfair,” he muttered ruefully.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Cassian Andor: 3  
> Beshka Scholars: 0


	44. Where's the Map?

There was a knock on his door. With a sigh, Bodhi turned and walked toward it. He was only a few steps away when he heard a sound coming from the lock. Suddenly the door slid open revealing two stormtroopers aiming blaster rifles at his head.

“Don’t shoot!” Bodhi immediately put up his hands. “I’m not armed.”

“Where's the map!” the first stormtrooper demanded as the other one quickly checked the room. 

Bodhi’s mind went blank for a moment. “The map?” The stormtrooper took a step closer. “Oh!” he said, pointing at a nearby table. “There. In the top drawer.” 


	45. Same As the Old Kind of Trouble

“Where’s the key?”

Bodhi stared in confusion “What key?”

The stormtrooper raised his weapon. The small room echoed with the sounds of two shots in quick succession. For a moment Bodhi thought he’d been hit, but then the two stormtroopers crumpled to the floor. 

Cassian stood silhouetted in the door behind them. 

Bodhi gaped at him in horror. “What have you done?”

“No time for that.” Lowering his blaster, Cassian grabbed Bodhi’s hand and pulled him into the corridor. “We must go, now!”

“What about the map?”

“I’m the map,” Cassian replied pointing at his head. “It’s all up here.”


	46. Rescue Attempt

Jyn sprinted through the ship, searching for Bodhi. She thought of Cassian briefly, but pushed the idea aside. Her brother was her priority - she had to get him to safety.

She reached a junction and paused. Voices of stormtroopers drifted down the hallway, so she risked a quick glance around the corner. Two Imperials stood outside her brother’s room and one of them held her puzzle box.

“Two dead,” a stormtrooper reported dispassionately. Jyn’s stomach clinched as her mind raced through a million terrible possibilities. “But no sign of the librarian,” he continued. 

Jyn breathed a quiet sigh of relief.


	47. Who Are You Again?

Cassian led Bodhi into a vaulted space. A second level wrapped around it, creating a gallery which stormtroopers had taken over. From this vantage point they were shooting anyone who tried to cross the room.

“Can’t we go around?” whispered Bodhi.

“It’s the quickest way to the escape pods. Hold this,” Cassian said, shoving his bag into Bodhi’s hands. Taking cover behind a wall panel, he aimed his blaster and began picking off the Imperials one by one. 

Bodhi watched as Cassian hit every stormtrooper he shot at. “What did you say you do?” he asked, frowning worriedly.

“I didn’t.”


	48. Near Disaster

“You’re definitely not a pilgrim,” Bodhi muttered.

Cassian didn’t answer. He took a few steps forward trying to get a better shot at a stormtrooper who had sheltered behind some equipment. The soldier was trying to find Cassian’s range and Bodhi watched in horror as the stormtrooper’s blaster bolts got closer and closer to him. On instinct, Bodhi reached out and pulled Cassian backward several paces. Seconds later two shots struck where he had been standing. 

The spy grimaced and brushed Bodhi off impatiently. Diving forward, he rolled and fired at the stormtrooper again. This time the soldier fell dead. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Action is a pain in the ass to write in drabble form - it felt like this one chapter took fooooreveeeeer.


	49. A Choice

“The librarian,” a voice yelled over the stormtroopers’ comms. “He and anther man, they’re heading toward the escape pods-” Blaster fire drowned out the voice and the comms went dead.

Jyn grinned. Bodhi had never held a blaster, so she could guess who the other man was. Jyn hoped Cassian would keep him safe. 

There was movement down the corridor. Two stormtroopers, including the one with her puzzle box, began walking away from the escape pods and toward the Imperial ship. Jyn had to choose between joining her brother and getting her property back.

She bit her lip and decided.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Realized I'd had Jyn looking for Bodhi and then suddenly, without explanation, she wasn't. So here's an insert chapter to (hopefully) explain it a bit more.


	50. Following the Box

Jyn tailed the two stormtroopers, dodging out of sight whenever necessary. Suddenly a voice on their comms yelled something she couldn’t understand and each one hurried in a different direction. Without hesitating, Jyn followed the one she’d seen carrying her puzzle box. 

Soon the sounds of blaster fire grew louder. Crouching low, Jyn crept into the common room and saw Beezer Fortuna and his associates exchanging fire with a group of Imperials. Scanning the crowd, she spotted the stormtrooper with her box heading toward the worst of the fighting.

“Of course” Jyn grumbled. “It can’t just be easy, can it?”

**Author's Note:**

> This all started when I watched the 1999 version of _The Mummy_ to distract myself from the plotting issues I was having with the story "[Unfinished Business](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9376016/chapters/21225731)." Clearly I didn't distract myself well enough because I began thinking that the _Rogue One_ characters would fit rather nicely in _The Mummy_ universe, which got me thinking about how that might work.
> 
> Which brings me here. 
> 
> Why a drabble collection? Because I have a lot of WIPs already and drabbles are quick and non-threatening. Plus they let me jump around in the plot if I want to without having to bring everything from the movie over into this story. Anyway, hope you enjoy this bit of weirdness.


End file.
